Peach Salinger (You)
Peach Anais Salinger'' ''(Shay Mitchell) was a recurring villainess from Season One of Lifetime's original series, You. Introduction Peach Salinger was the longtime best friend of Guinevere Beck, and (as mentioned in the novel under the same title) is the distant cousin of famed writer J.D. Salinger. She first appeared in the pilot episode, and it was in the following episode that she first met Beck's new eventual love interest, Joe Goldberg (the series' main protagonist). Peach acted haughty towards Joe, often calling him the more formal "Joseph," while also harboring suspicions of him as his relationship with Beck developed. The season's progression often saw Peach belittle Joe and tell Beck that she could do better than him, revealing the first signs of Peach's controlling demeanor. Heel Turn More signs of Peach's heel persona were displayed immensely in episode 1.05, "Living With the Enemy," beginning with sabotaging Annika, Beck and Peach's friend from college by posting an old video of Annika's racial rant, which showed her asking for white boys who liked girls with big butts. This was done due to Annika going against Peach (in Peach's mind), and later on, Peach set up a meeting with famed literary agent Roger Stevens, appearing to help her achieve her dream of becoming a writer. Joe, who suspected Peach of attempting to come between him and Beck by controlling the latter, informed Beck that Peach was setting her up for failure, only for Beck not to believe Joe's claims. Joe's claims were proven right during the meeting, as Stevens revealed that Peach belittled Beck's poems before he made a pass at her, and afterwards, Peach was confronted by Beck, who told her about Joe's warnings, only for Peach to insult Joe and insist that she was helping her. Beck also accused Peach of leaking the video of Annika and revealed her true nature before walking off. Meanwhile, Joe had found a racy photo of Beck in one of Peach's books, leading him to believe that Peach was blackmailing her. However, after taking Peach's laptop and seeing a series of photos of Beck, the truth came out: Peach was obsessively in love with Beck and wanted her to herself. In the episode's climax, Beck received a call from Peach, who claimed that she was committing suicide. Beck and Joe rushed to Peach's home and found her suffering, only for Joe to notice a log that Peach had composed, which included what exact doses to take. The book revealed that Peach faked the attempt to get Beck back to her, and after Beck walked off to call 911, Peach taunted Joe and told him that he couldn't prove that she wrote it all down. In the process, Peach turned heel with her actions, and knowing how deranged she was, Joe later attacked Peach with a rock while jogging, with Peach surviving the attempt. Death In the following episode, "Amour Fou," Joe learned that Peach was planning to take Beck to Paris with her, where she would be free to have her crush all to herself with no one to stop her. First, the women took a stop over at Peach's home in Greenwich, with Joe heading there to stop Peach and expose her as a psychotic villainess. Joe entered the house and hid from sight while Peach and Beck were inside, while also noticing Peach staring longingly at Beck while she was in the bathtub. The women were later entertained by their male friend, Raj, who participated in an act of drinking and drugs, leading to a "platonic massage session." It was during this session that Peach's true feelings for Beck were uncovered, as she started seducing and kissing Beck, who later backed off. On the next morning, Peach became angry when Beck informed her that she would not be going to Paris with her, saying that she opted to stay in New York. She also brought up Peach's seductive advances towards her, with the villainess claiming that Beck initiated the flirting (which wasn't true). She continued lashing out at Beck after she left, and later on, she found Joe and attacked him. Peach accused Joe of stalking her and attacking her in the park, while also pointing a gun at him. Despite the latter being true, Joe denied the former, and it was at that moment that Peach figured out that Beck was the object of his obsession, as she stated that Beck preferred someone better than him--referring to herself. Joe revealed that he knew about Beck's photos and told Peach that Beck would never love her, prompting a deranged Peach to fire her gun into the air. Joe ran off shortly afterwards, with Peach pursuing him and shooting him in the leg. Peach walked up to Joe, believing that he was unconscious or even dead, and under that belief, she attempted to return to the house. Joe was playing possum, however, and he tripped Peach, leading to a struggle over the gun, which was later heard going off. The following scenes revealed that Joe took the gun and killed Peach. Appearances *Peach Salinger appeared in the first six episodes of the first season. Gallery Peach 1.02.png Peach 1.03.png Peach 1.03 2.png Peach 1.04.png Peach Pistol.png Videos Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased